Wundervolle Neuigkeiten
by wassernymphe
Summary: Mein Name ist Inspector Frederick Abberline. Der regelmäßige Konsum von Opium ermöglicht es mir, Dinge zu sehen. Oft auch welche, die meine Fälle betreffen, doch was mir viel wichtiger ist: Erinnerungen an meine tote Frau. Eigentlich ist es immer die gleiche. Inzwischen hat sie sich regelrecht in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. "Dr. Marbury sagt, dass ich ein Kind von dir erwarte"...


„Ich habe wundervolle Neuigkeiten", sagt sie.

„Sag's mir", fordere ich.

„Du müsstest das eigentlich erraten können" Eine kleine Idee habe ich schon...

„Bei dir möchte ich es nicht erraten"

„Dr. Marbury sagt, dass..." Sie kaut ein wenig auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Dr. Marbury sagt?", frage ich. Meine Vermutung scheint richtig zu sein.

„Dr. Marbury sagt, dass ich ein Kind von dir erwarte"

Ich strahle über beide Ohren, bin einfach nur überglücklich. Ich beuge mich noch weiter zu ihr runter. Meine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich wieder, als ich in ihre wunderschönen Augen blicke. Dann drücke ich sanft meinen Mund auf ihren. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um mich.

Plötzlich schrecke ich hoch. Beinahe ist mir das Glas aus der Hand gefallen. Immer ist es die selbe Version. Immer sehe ich sie unter mir auf unserem Bett liegen. Immer sagt sie das selbe. Immer tut es wieder weh aufzuwachen.

Wieso kann ich im Bezug auf sie nie eine glücklichere Erinnerung sehen? Natürlich, dieser Moment war damals der wohl schönste meines Lebens. Doch nun bedeutet er einfach nur endlosen Schmerz für mich.

Das war der eigentliche Grund, es überhaupt erst mit Opium zu versuchen. Ich hatte schon öfter von solchen Visionen gehört, wusste, dass es gefährlich war. Doch ich wollte sie wieder sehen, um jeden Preis.

Und nun habe ich immer die selbe Vision. Immer aufs Neue dieser Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Doch trotzdem ist es auch eine schöne Vision. Denn ich kann sie so wieder sehen.

Ein leises Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich daran zurückdenke, wie es damals weiter ging.

Lange Zeit küssen wir uns nur. Unsere Zungen tanzen zusammen umher. Oh, wie gut sie schmeckt. Am liebsten würde ich gar nicht mehr aufhören sie zu küssen.

Ich lege meine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Ein Baby, wir bekommen ein Baby! Ich spüre sie lächeln.

Langsam zieht sie mir das Hemd aus meiner Hose. Ihre Finger wandern darunter, auf meinen Rücken.

Mein Mund wandert etwas tiefer, küsst ihren weichen schließt die Augen, streckt sich mir, wohl eher unbewusst, entgegen. Sanft graben sich meine Zähne in ihre zarte Haut. „Fred", seufzt sie leise. Wie sehr ich ihre Stimme liebe. Wie sehr ich es liebe, sie meinen Namen sagen zu hören. So oft hab ich sie ihn nun schon sagen hören. Wohl auch schon in jeder möglichen Tonlage.

Mein Verlangen nach ihr steigt ins Unermessliche. Trotzdem beherrsche ich mich und lasse mir Zeit für sie. Eine ihrer Hände kommt wieder zum Vorschein. Sie streicht über meine Seite, meinen Bauch, bis zu – Oooh ja... Mein Atem kitzelt sie, als ich leise seufze.

Sanft berührt meine Hand die ebene Haut ihres Bauches. Und somit auch unser Kind.

Sie drängt sich unmissverständlich näher an mich. Ich weiß, mein Liebling, ich will dich doch genauso. Hab noch ein wenig Geduld.

Langsam schiebe ich den weißen Stoff ein Stück nach oben, streichle ihren Bauch, während ich noch immer ihren Hals küsse. Sie seufzt wieder, doch diesmal lauter.

Erneut wandern meine Lippen tiefer, bis ihnen der Weg versperrt wird. Schon werfe ich ihr Oberteil auf den Boden und den BH gleich hinterher.

Nun habe ich zwei pralle Brüste vor mir, deren Nippel sich mir erregt entgegenstrecken. Wie könnte ich da nur widerstehen? Das geht ganz einfach nicht.

Ein letzter Kuss auf ihren Hals, dann widme ich mich diesen verführerischen Melonen. Genussvoll schließt sie die Augen und stöhnt leise als ich zärtlich in ihre rechte Brustwarze beiße, während meine Finger die linke ebenso reizen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass sie es kaum noch aushält, setze ich meine kleine Folteraktion fort.

Doch dann will ich doch wieder ihre Lippen kosten. Begierig brennen ihre auf den meinen.

Mit geübten Händen öffnet sie mein Hemd, löst sich von mir und betrachtet meine Brust. Sanft streichen ihre Finger darüber.

Eine ganze Weile sieht sie mich nur liebevoll an, doch schließlich küsse ich sie zärtlich.

Ich liege mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr, als sie zärtlich über meine Wange streicht. „Freust du dich?", fragt sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Ich lächle, meine Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Ja", antworte ich leise. „Ja...Ich glaube ich war noch nie zuvor so glücklich..."

Nun ruht ihre Hand auf meiner Brust.

„Junge oder Mädchen?", frage ich nach einer kurzen Pause.

„An sich ein Mädchen", sagt sie und kuschelt sich an mich. „...Aber nicht hier in Whitechaple"

Ich nicke verständnisvoll.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragt sie mich.

„Hauptsache gesund", antworte ich knapp.

„Du wirst sicherlich ein toller Vater..." Höre ich noch, bevor ich einschlafe.

Ich sehe es genau vor mir, auch ohne Absinth. Der kleine Edward, so wollte sie ihn nennen, sitzt auf meinem Schoß. Leise rede ich mit ihm.

Meine Wunderschöne Frau kommt herein, nimmt ihn hoch und trocknet ihn ab. Flüchtig ihr Kuss auf meine Lippen, dann verschwinden die Beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

Wieder angezogen folge ich ihnen.

Sie sitzen auf der Couch. Ich setze mich neben sie und rubble meine Haare ab. Dabei landen einige Tropfen auf Edward; er kichert.

Ich stelle den kleinen auf meine Schenkel, sodass wir beinahe auf Augenhöhe sind.

Vorsichtig streiche ich die Tropfen von seinem Gesicht. Er greift nach meiner Hand um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, lehnt sich an mich. „Ich wusste doch, dass du ein guter Vater wärst", wispert sie.

Ich lächle, beobachte unseren Sohn. Er sieht mir ziemlich ähnlich.

Später würden wir zusammen nach draußen gehen und durch den Park spazieren. In ein paar Jahren würde unser Sohn vielleicht ein Geschwisterchen bekommen und später die beste Bildung erhalten, für die ich aufkommen könnte. Er würde eines Tages selbst als Inspector Abberline tätig sein. Und er würde eine wunderschöne Frau ehelichen und sie lieben, wie ich seine Mutter liebe und auch immer lieben werde. Eines Tages würden sie uns mitteilen, dass sie ein Kind erwarten und wir würden viel Zeit mit unserem Enkelkind verbringen.

Eine Träne entkommt meinem Auge, fällt zu Boden. Traurig streiche ich über ihr Bild. So schöne Zeiten. Und doch würde es nie wieder so sein. So wunderschöne Vorstellungen. Und doch würde es dazu nie kommen.

Ich will endlich wieder bei ihnen sein. Ich will keinen Schmerz mehr spüren. Ich will nicht mehr damit leben müssen.

Wie jede Woche lege ich die gut ein Dutzend Rosen an ihrem Grab nieder. Wieso musstet ihr mich so früh schon verlassen?

Erneut Tränen. Diese wische ich jedoch sofort fort. Das muss niemand sehen.

Ich setze mich ins nasse Gras, lehne mich an einen Baum gegenüber des Grabes und starre unentwegt darauf.

Irgendwann stehe ich schließlich auf, ich habe meinen Entschluss gefasst.

Tief atme ich den Rauch ein. Bald bin ich bei euch. Noch ein tiefer Zug.

„´Dr. Marbury sagt, dass ich ein Kind von dir erwarte"

Lange Zeit küssen wir uns nur.

„Fred", wispert sie.

Erschöpft lasse ich mich neben ihr ins Kissen fallen, mein Atem schnell.

„Freust du dich?"

„Du wirst sicherlich ein toller Vater..."

Ich setze mich neben sie und rubble meine Haare ab. Dabei landen einige Tropfen auf Edward; er kichert.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du ein guter Vater wärst"

Ich hoffe euch hat mein kleiner OS gefallen, vielleicht lässt ja auch der ein oder andere kein kurzes (gern auch ein längeres) Review da ;)

Lg Wassernymphe


End file.
